mariokartfandomcom-20200222-history
Super Mini-Turbo
's castle, Yoshi powers up a Super Mini-Turbo in Mario Kart 7.]]A Super Mini-Turbo also known as a Double Drift is a powerful speed boost gained by drifting around a very tight corner. Compared to a regular Mini-Turbo, this burst lasts twice as long, almost in comparison to a freakin' Mushroom! So, obviously, obtaining as many Super Mini-Turbos as you can throughout the map with greatly enhance your placement in races. Mario Kart Wii first introduced these as one of its many new features, and has been in all following games since. Description ''Mario Kart Wii , with orange sparks FLYING out, prepares his Super Mini-Turbo.]]The newest method of obtaining a Mini-Turbo, drifting around a curve for a set amount of time, is also the same way to get a Super Mini-Turbo. The trick is, you gotta drift for a longer period of time. Blue sparks mark when a regular Mini-Turbo has been charged, and when they turn orange, a Super is ready. Releasing the drift button (usually B) thrusts the player forward, exhaust pipes flaring fire. Sharp corners aren't necessarily needed for achieving a Super Mini-Turbo. A long straightway can yield one, so long as the player can handle sliding in a straight path. It will take a whole lot less time, though, when the area drifted upon is turning. A few mandates dictate you can actually perform a Mini-Turbo, though. Only characters driving in manual Drift Mode can achieve them, the same goes with a standard Mini-Turbo. Automatic drift lack these incredible boosts. Also, because of Bike's ability to pull off Wheelies, they cannot in return receive Super Mini-Turbos. This is so Karts can be balanced with the other vehicle type. Mario Kart 7 , Mario charges a Super Mini-Turbo in ''Mario Kart 7.]]Same techniques are used to activate a Super Mini-Turbo. Only difference in Mario Kart 7 is that they are a little toned down in acceleration. ''Mario Kart 8 / Deluxe at his back, Yoshi gets a boost from a Super Mini-Turbo in ''Mario Kart 8.]]A return of Bikes in Mario Kart 8 also sees them taking on a few changes. They can no longer perform Wheelies, which made Bikes in Mario Kart Wii astoundingly over-popular over Karts. In recompense, the capability of performing a Super Mini-Turbo (kind of in between the previous two games in terms of power) is allowed for Bikes now. Trivia! *Blue flame is actually hotter than any old orange flame. And a Super Mini-Turbo should require more thermal energy to pull off. So, in theory, orange sparks should mark when a regular Mini-Turbo is charged, and blue sparks should represent when a Super Mini-Turbo is ready. **Drifting in Mario Kart 64 and Mario Kart DS, the games in which Snaking could easily be performed, showed a shower of blue sparks on the first steering wheel twitch, followed by orange on the second. So, technically, these should be Super Mini-Turbos, or the combustion color is just wrong. Category:Speed Boosts Category:Driving Techniques Category:Mario Kart Wii Driving Techniques Category:Mario Kart 7 Driving Techniques Category:Mario Kart 8 Driving Techniques Category:Mario Kart Wii Category:Mario Kart 7 Category:Mario Kart 8 Category:Mario Kart 8 Deluxe Category:Mario Kart 8 Deluxe Driving Techniques